Kilowog (2011)
Kilowog is member of the Green Lantern Corps from the planet Bolovax Vik. He is the Green Lantern of sector 0674, standing at 8ft and weighing 720lbs. He is the intimidating drill sergeant that trains the new cadets for the Green Lantern Corps. Representing a long lineage of warriors from his planet, he is now the last of his race. Biography ''Green Lantern Kilowog trained Hal Jordan in fighting using willpower and the Power Ring. Also introducing him to gravitational pull. Sinestro took over the training. After Hal defeats Parallax, by luring him towards a sun, he is unable to escape the sun's gravity and begins to fall to his death. Kilowog, along with Tomar-Re and Sinestro, arrive in time to save Hal. Personality Kilowog is very prideful. He can also be quite serious when not joking around. Powers and Abilities Powers Kilowog is a Bolovaxian, which grants him certain powers over some other Green Lanterns like Hal or Sinestro. '''Superhuman Strength:' Due to Kilowog's size alone he has some degree of superhuman strength... though he never demonstrated this in Green Lantern, in the comics he can lift 75-90 tons. Invulnerability: By virtue of Kilowog's size and weight he probably possesses some degree of invulnerability... though he never demonstrated this in Green Lantern, in the comics he is able to take tremendous beatings. Superhuman Endurance: Because of Kilowog's size and weight he most likely has a degree of superhuman endurance... though he never demonstrated this in Green Lantern, in the comics he can fight for at least several hours before it begins to impair him. Abilities Indomitable Will: Being a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Kilowog has an indomitable will. Fearless: Being a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Kilowog is fearless. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: With his Being a member of the Power Ring, Kilowog can lift tremendous weights, easily in the 1 000s' upon 1 000s' of tons. Class 75+ - 100 Superhuman Strength: Without his Power Ring Kilowog can lift 75-90 tons... most likely. Paraphernalia Weapon(s) ]]Green Power Ring: A Green Power Ring is considered one of the "most powerful weapon in the universe" by the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. The Ring can generate absolutely anything imaginable by the owner of the Ring meaning it has unlimited power. It also gives the wearer of the ring a field of protection meaning that they can withstand gun shots and things that would kill a normal person. It also has a built in encyclopedia on all the various species in the known DCU. Here's some uses he has demonstrated; *'Suns:' With his Power Ring, Kilowog creates a miniature sun with a gravitational pull. *'Rocks:' With his Power Ring, Kilowog creates rocks that he drops on people. *'Etc., Etc., Etc.' Relationships Green Lantern - Hero identity Allies *'Thaal Sinestro' - Ally *'Tomar-Re' - Ally Student(s) *'Hal Jordan' - Student Appearance/Actor(s) Canon (1 movie) *''Green Lantern'' (first appearance) - Michael Clarke Duncan